disneyslemonademouthfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Slowlyevanescent
Welcome! Proud owner of Lemonade Mouth Wiki! Welcome to my talk page! I will happily answer all of your questions, as long as you abide by the rules! :) It may take a while for me to get back to your posts, but I always sign them with either one of these signatures: ~Fabinaforever :D :) 12:29, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! Thank you for making me user of the week and were you asking me to be admin because I would love to be!! Thanks for everything the blog post, user of the week, and more :D [[User:NeneG|'NeneG']] (Leave a message on my talk page!) 23:03, April 23, 2011 (UTC) I'll take care of it! Hey! First Happy easter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Also about the other wiki I will just say come to this wikia on that homepage again!!!! I don't know why people go to the bad wikis like lemonademouth.wikia.com,lemonade-mouth.wikia.com, or the one we are talking about when this wiki is so good! Also I saw the bad lemonademouth.wikia.com wikia, so I thought I will make a better one and I made lemonade-mouth.wikia.com!!!! But then I saw urs and I ditched it! I wanna deletle it really bad!!! Sorry! Have a awesome Easter, [[User:NeneG|'NeneG']] (Leave a message on my talk page!) 21:23, April 24, 2011 (UTC) hey hey do you think you cud start some fan fiction about lemonade mouth? that wud be awesome!!!! ummm that's it, bye! Hey! Thanks for welcoming me! InSpeck -Talk Page- 16:40, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for making me User of the Week! By the way, I made more userboxes: If it's alright with you. InSpeck -Talk Page- 17:09, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Does Naomi Scott really play Bass guitar in real life? If not, then does she play any instrument at all or is she just a singer/actress? InSpeck -Talk Page- 22:01, May 7, 2011 (UTC) I've never seen heard her play bass in real life though...well, there's none in the internet of her playing it for real, lol. I loveeee her British accent... if you see this video, you can hear Naomi in the background, butting in Hayley's interview, lol. InSpeck -Talk Page- 22:19, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Yay! Thanks for making me an admin! I would gladly accept that! InSpeck -Talk Page- 20:24, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Look at this video I found a few days ago. I guess you could say it's old, but I've been listening to it. InSpeck -Talk Page- 16:02, May 14, 2011 (UTC) She is actually really good. Pfft, who needs editing! :) InSpeck -Talk Page- 20:43, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Hey! Dora1234567 17:55, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Edits Hi! I have tried to edit the stuff but when I get on to edit them, it says I can't because it's locked. Is that for a reason or, I'm just wondering, thanks! :) MrClingo23 22:38, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks you :) I found it on another wiki, and found out how to do it on Source mode. Don't you think we should have a photo of the week of something? InSpeck -Talk Page- 13:44, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Cool :) You know what question's been lingering in my head for a while? What age is the cast on Lemonade Mouth? Like, I know how old each of them are in real life (Blake's 14, Naomi's 18, Bridgit and Adam are 19, Hayley's 20), but how old is Charlie, Mo, Wen, Olivia and Stella? Now, they must be all the same age in the movie. InSpeck -Talk Page- 13:51, May 22, 2011 (UTC) And if we get more and new users in the future, maybe they could vote/nominate a picture, video or etc. InSpeck -Talk Page- 13:55, May 22, 2011 (UTC) They're in High School, right? But they're kind of in the middle, because they look too old to be in early/just started high school and too young to be in late/almost graduating high school (do you know what I mean?) InSpeck -Talk Page- 13:59, May 22, 2011 (UTC) See what I added on the Main Page? InSpeck -Talk Page- 19:12, May 22, 2011 (UTC) I also added some more videos on the Song pages (as well as adding a few other things too) InSpeck -Talk Page- 19:15, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Alright, I added lots of videos to Determinate... InSpeck -Talk Page- 19:17, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Ok, lol. It's not lots, actually. I changed the music video to a different one, and added 2 videos InSpeck -Talk Page- 19:20, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and on the pages Lemonade Mouth (Book) and Lemonade Mouth (Movie), I added a new part that shows the differences from the movie and the book. InSpeck -Talk Page- 19:21, May 22, 2011 (UTC) =D No problem! I'm really happy I'm helping out, especially if it's for something about Lemonade Mouth :) InSpeck -Talk Page- 19:26, May 22, 2011 (UTC) I made a Template:Featured Media page. When changing the the media, just edit the page :) Also, scroll down the page where it says where to vote/nominate. I did everything on it, you're free to change anything (or everything, lol) I gotta go, also, Noah137 asked to be an admin. You can approve or disapprove of it'' if he asks you. Admin? Yes, umm, Fabinaforever. May I be an admin? I know we don't need them, but I can really help. InSpeck even allowed me too. May I? Aqua Dude! Be heard, be strong, be proud! 00:47, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't know. All other wikis, you can ask to be an admin, if you have the requirements. InSpeck didn't say anything about it. I Iooked over the rules, I plan to follow them. And thanks! I will make new pages and upload more pictures! Thanks - Aqua Dude! Be heard, be strong, be proud! 11:03, May 24, 2011 (UTC) I totalle forgot about that rule! I'm so sorry, but I'm sure Noah will be a good admin :) Speaking of that, is it okay if I can become a bureaucrat? I know, I'm not suppose to ask, but more responsibilites, amd I thought maybe I could help out more? I even told an admin at the Hogwarts Roleplay Wiki that I will take a break from that wiki to help out in this wiki. It;s okay if you can't accept, as there are many reasons too, like worrying that other users wil start randomly asking you. But, please, take this into consideration. It's not really common for me to write a long paragraph describing this, but I hope I didn't waste your time from reading it xD Yes, oh, THANKS! :D InSpeck -Talk Page- 22:43, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey, yesterday, NeneG made a template to support Mott. I made two more, to support Wenvia and Marlie. Also today, I made a Scott template. Yep :) Check out the page, do you have any more ideas for userboxes? Hmm, yeah, that's true. You know how on the front page, there's a thing at the top that said "Contents" and beside it, it says hide or show? If you know what I'm talking about, I fixed it so you can't see it anymore :) Categories I made an Administrators category and Bureaucrats category. Since I can't edit other users' user pages, you may add it in yourself if you'd like. Lol, the box is great! I changed mine too, made it less...serious-ish xD Thanks :) Did you see al the userboxes I made? Oddly, it didn't take long to make them all InSpeck -Talk Page- 16:09, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Actors/actresses page I made the pages for the remaining main cast, so now there's a page for Naomi, Bridgit, Adam, Hayley, Nick, Chris, and Blake. Alright! Did you see the blog I made? Click Here! Admin please? Hi, I was wondering if I could be an admin on this wiki. I'm and admin on 3 other wiki's and I'm really good with creating templates and advanced editing :) KataraFan 22:27, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Happy Birthday! Happy B-day! I didn't know when it was, but then I saw NeneG's message xD I hope you have a great time on your birthday! Good luck :D 20:49, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Can you help me on how to customize badges? Hi I'm SWACno1fan! I'm also on the Sonny With a Chance wiki. This is cool.SWACno1fan! 20:32, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey! One of the pages won't let me edit something, what do I do? Heyz! I am just here to mention on the Lemonade Mouth Wiki on the Determinate song Lyrics, it's: It's Wen and I'm heaven sent Use it like a veteran Renegade, Lemonade Music is my medicine '(It isn't use it in my medicine)' 'Steph1234 19:48, September 21, 2011 (UTC)' Hello! I'm just gonna tell you that we are very much alike except for the fact that I don't like manga and anime but it feels so goodfinally knowing someone is like me in so many ways. :)))) Goth-Newbie 15:26, October 23, 2011 (UTC)Goth-Newbie Admins May i become an admin please?TavANTe 20:19, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Active admins? Hi, I'm just wondering if any of the admins are still active on this wiki? It needs a lotttt of clean-up... especially the comments from anonymous wikia contributers. [[User:Mixitup21|''and in that moment, I swear we were]] [[User talk:Mixitup21|'infinite.']] 15:43, May 28, 2012 (UTC)